Maigre Fille
by Becky L. Sly
Summary: Drabbles de uma garota peculiar. Harry/Pansy. Draco/Pansy. Blaise/Pansy. Ron/Pansy.
1. Après

**Autor:** Becky Lestrange

**Título: **Maigre Fille

**Capa: **Profile

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama

**Rating: **K+

* * *

**Título: **Après

**Ship: **Harry/Pansy

**Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**Après**

Não sabia como isso havia acontecido.

Ele era um Grifo, metido a herói, sempre a odiou, mas ela não sabia se isso realmente era ódio, não sabia se fora o ódio que a levara junto com ele para aquele quarto.

Só sabia que aquilo era errado, _tinha_ que ser errado, precisava saber que aquilo jamais daria certo.

Já sofrera com Draco, não podia sofrer com Harry também. _Harry_. Quando foi mesmo que ela parou de usar Potter ao invés de Harry?

Passou por cima dos sapatos deles, que estavam jogados no chão. Riu daquilo, nunca conseguira causar aquele efeito em ninguém, um efeito de pressa, ansiedade, desejo.

Vestiu suas roupas e saiu do quarto.

Harry acordou com o barulho da porta, olhou para o lado, mas não encontrou Pansy. Ao invés disso, achou o lado direito da cama todo amassado, _usado. _A única coisa que ainda havia lá era o doce perfume que ela usava com frequência.

**Fim**

* * *

**N/A: Drabble para o Projeto Code Violet do 6V, que consta em fics Harry/Pansy inspiradas em comerciais de perfume. Essa fic foi inspirada no comercial Le Male/Classique do Jean Paul Gautier. **

**Muito bem, essa será uma coleção de Drabbles da minha querida Pansy. Não focarei somente em Harry/Pansy, mas também em Draco/Pansy, Blaise/Pansy e Ron/Pansy. Cada um desses ships terá seu título em uma língua diferente. HP será em francês, DP será em inglês e RP será em alemão. E BP será em português XD**

**Agora, mandar review não arranca pedaço, viu?**

**Review**


	2. First Kiss

**Título: **First Kiss

**Ship: **Draco/Pansy

**Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**First Kiss**

Pansy sempre gostou da mansão Malfoy.

Não sabia se era pelo fato do lugar ser grande, amplo, luxuoso e bem decorado, ou se simplesmente era a companhia que deixava o lugar tão agradável.

"Anda Pansy" Draco falou, segurava a mão da menina para que ela pudesse andar mais rápido. Naquela época Pansy era magrinha, a pele era bem clara, seu cabelo era curto e seus olhos eram de um azul intenso.

"Calma Draco", falou meio sem fôlego. "Não corra tanto", mas antes que pudesse exigir que o amigo andasse mais devagar, haviam chegado ao local onde Draco queria. Estavam no sótão da mansão.

Comparado com o resto da casa, o sótão era um tanto quanto pequeno. Havia várias caixas lá, cheias de coisas que, tanto Draco quanto Pansy, não faziam à menor ideia o que fossem. Havia alguns móveis e algumas roupas também.

"Fecha os olhos" Draco falou, não foi um pedido delicado, tampouco fora gentil, parecia uma ordem.

"Por quê?" a menina perguntou meio apreensiva, não sabia o que Draco planejava.

"Oras Pansy!" ele respondeu irritado. "Sou seu melhor amigo, não sou? Então feche os olhos e confie em mim, ok?" a menina, com medo de deixar o garoto loiro mais irritado, fechou os olhos. Logo em seguida aconteceu uma coisa que Pansy jamais imaginara. Os lábios finos de Draco encostaram-se nos seus, havia lhe beijo. Era o primeiro beijo dela, e embora ela não soubesse, havia sido o dele também.

Contudo, Draco a beijara para matar a curiosidade.

Não durou muito tempo, apenas alguns segundo. Draco se afastou de Pansy, olhou nos olhos dela profundamente, desafiando-a falar alguma coisa. Contudo ela não disse nada, ficou ali parada, apenas mordendo os lábios e pensando que beijara Draco Malfoy com 11 anos de idade.

* * *

**N/A: Esse Drabble foi feito para o projeto Because Slytherin Do It Better do fórum 6V.**

**Além disso, essa fic é dedicada a minha amada idolatrada salve-salve Narcisa_Le_Fay. ****Cissy, você é minha mamãe DP. Espero que goste do pequeno Drabble.**

**Então meus queridos, sabem o que fazer para deixar a Tia Becky feliz.**

**Review**


	3. Gauner

**Título: **Gauner

**Ship: **Ron/Pansy

**Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**Gauner**

A Sra. Weasley estava apressada, queria terminar as comprar antes que o dia acabasse.

Conseguira comprar todos os materiais que as listas solicitavam, faltava apenas o livro _animais fantásticos e onde habitam, _de _Newton Scamander_, para o caçula dela, Ron, que cursaria seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

"Ron, meu filho" a mulher falou, enquanto lançava um olhar severo para seus gêmeos, os quais não paravam de correr, "Poderia comprar esse livro aqui? Pegue aqui o dinheiro" estendeu a mão, dando ao filho alguns galeões e a lista de compras, onde somente o nome, _animais fantásticos e onde habitam, _não estava riscado.

Ron pegou a listinha e o dinheiro, saiu correndo em direção ao Floreios e Borrões, que estava absurdamente lotada. O ruivo bufou, não tinha outra escolha, deveria ficar lá e esperar.

Estava quase na sua vez de ser atendido, Ron se levantou, estava absolutamente entediado, caminhou até o livreiro, mas de repente, uma menina passou na sua frente e roubou seu lugar na fila.

"Hei" o menino falou, "Você roubou meu lugar" sentia as bochechas ferverem. A menina, que estava na sua frente, olhou para trás, tinha olhos azuis e cabelos escuros, e tinha também um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

"Aqui está, senhorita Parkinson" o livreiro falou sem emoção, a menina não sorriu, nem falou nada, apenas pegou o livro e saiu da loja, lançando a Ron um sorriso vitorioso.

_Parkinson_, ele murmurou, _não vou esquecer esse nome. _Virou-se para o livreiro, e fez seu pedido.

(Ron nunca esqueceu aquele nome)

(Aquela Parkinson havia levado o último exemplar do livro)

* * *

**N/A: minha primeira Ron&Pansy, espero que tenham gostado. Aliás, Gauner significa trapaceiro em alemão.**

**Review**


	4. Negação

**Título: **Negação

**Ship: **Blaise/Pansy

**Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**Negação**

O baile não estava sendo tão divertido quanto Pansy achou que seria, definitivamente não estava.

Draco estava avoado, mal olhava para Pansy, nem sequer havia convidado a menina para dançar. Pansy olhou para o vestido que usava, tinha total certeza de que aquele vestido era bonito, tinha conseguido vislumbrar algumas garotas olhando para ela com inveja. Então por que Draco não havia notado, nem comentado nada?

Viu alguns casais dançando, felizes, e desejou ser um deles.

"Quer dançar?" perguntou uma voz familiar. Pansy levantou o olhar e viu quem era, e para seu desânimo não era Draco, era Blaise.

"Não" respondeu seca, mas Blaise não desistiu, agarrou a mão da garota e a forçou a levantar.

"Oras, Pansy, é só uma dança, não vai arrancar pedaço" tentou persuadi-la, mas a menina estava decidida.

"Eu já disse que não, Zabini" falou em um tom baixo, porém cheio de autoridade, "Draco é meu parceiro"

"Draco não quer dançar com você" Blaise a informou. Pansy olhou desconfiada para o moreno, depois olhou para o Salão, na esperança que achasse sua concorrente.

"E eu não quero dançar com você" ela também não daria o braço a torcer. Blaise largou o braço dela, pois se ela não quisesse dançar com ele, o problema era dela.

(Pansy não dançou aquela noite)

(Blaise dançou com Greengrass, mas não parava de olhar para Pansy)

* * *

**Review**


	5. Dépendance

**Título: **Dépendance

**Ship: **Harry/Pansy

**Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**Dépendance**

Pansy era peculiar, magra, pequena, mas ao mesmo tempo era forte.

Harry sempre teve a estranha sensação de que conseguia quebrá-la, principalmente quando segurava seus ombros, ou quando a abraçava.

Pansy não era frágil, e ela sentia a mesma coisa em relação a Harry, que poderia quebrá-lo.

Era assim que ambos viviam: um com medo de destruir o outro, mas, ao mesmo tempo, queriam isso. Era um vício implícito, que dominava ambas as partes, e nenhum deles podia fazer nada, apenas esperar pelos próximos encontros, e depois destes, ansiar pelos próximos que ainda seriam marcados.

Um ciclo vicioso que ninguém controlava.

* * *

**N/A: Fic inspirada no comercial do perfume 212, da ****Carolina Herrera****. E Dépendance significa, do bom e velho francês, vício.**

**Review**


	6. Consent

**Título: **Consent

**Ship: **Draco/Pansy

**Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**Consent**

Tudo o que ela mais queria era ser aceita.

Não precisava ser amada, não, isso seria pedir muito, mas, se pelo menos, ele _aceitasse_ ela como namorada, Pansy não pediria mais nada.

O quão idiota é isso? O quão idiota e totalmente ridículo é o fato de você se preocupar mais com alguém do que com você mesma?

Pansy não pensava nela aquela noite, não, longe disso, pensava apenas em Draco.

Queria que ele aceitasse ela como _dele, _queria que ele olhasse ela como _dele_, e ela queria que ele fosse dela.

Estavam sozinhos naquele porão da casa dela, não havia ninguém para interromper ou olhar com desaprovação, havia apenas ele e ela.

Depois de beijos mais fortes e abraços mais intensos, Draco olhou para a menina, não disse nada, mas seus olhos claros diziam o que queria, e Pansy assentiu para a não-pergunta dele.

Naquela noite, Pansy se entregou totalmente para Draco, mas ele não se entregou para ela.

* * *

**N/A: Fic feita para o projeto Because Slytherin Do It Better do 6V, e além disso, essa fic é um presente para minha companheira DP Lauren. C, ou Naands.**

**Espero que você tenha gostado da fic.**

**Review**


	7. Küssen

**Título: **Küssen

**Ship: **Ron/Pansy

**Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**Küssen**

Nos primeiros trintas segundos, desde o momento que Ron havia agarrado a garota, ela não parava de bater nele. Segurava a blusa dele, tentava pisar no pé dele, falava com os lábios colocados aos dele, mas isso não adiantou nada, o ruivo não parava de beijar a menina.

Isso só durou nos primeiro trinta segundos, depois disso, Pansy agarrava a blusa dele, fazendo com que o ruivo se aproximasse mais dela, tentava fazer com que os pés dele andassem até a parede mais próxima, e Pansy tentava respirar com os lábios colocados aos dele.

"Odeio quando você faz isso" a morena falou ofegante.

"Isso o quê?" perguntou o ruivo, enquanto roçava seu nariz com o da garota.

"Quando você acaba uma briga do _seu_ jeito" ele sorriu com isso, ela também. E logo em seguida, estavam se beijando de novo.

* * *

**N/A: Küssen significa beijo, em alemão. **

**Review**


	8. Lágrimas

**Título: **Lágrimas

**Ship: **Blaise/Pansy

**Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**Lágrimas**

"Isso não é justo, Blaise" Pansy soluçava ao lado do moreno. Estavam na frente da imponente porta da mansão Malfoy. Até vinte minutos atrás, estavam almoçando na companhia de Draco, e das duas Greengrass. Foi naquele almoço que Draco anunciou que iria se casar com Astoria. Pansy pediu licença a todos, e saiu da sala-de-jantar, sem dar nenhuma explicação à ninguém.

"O que não é justo, Pansy?" o moreno consolava a amiga, passando as mãos pelos cabelos dela. Blaise sabia o porquê de Pansy estar chorando, sabia que ela ainda tinha esperança de ficar com Draco, no final das contas.

"Amar alguém que não nos ama" ela falou, sua voz estava falha, e algumas mechas de seu cabelo estavam grudadas no rosto, "Não é justo". Blaise olhou para a mulher que estava chorando em seu colo, respirou fundo e constatou:

"Não, não é justo"

* * *

**N/A: bem gente, acabou meus Drabbles. Bom, agora se quiserem fazer essa autorazinha feliz, cliquem naquele botãozinho logo ali embaixo.**

**Review**


End file.
